Streets Of Woodfield
Streets Of Woodfield is a shopping center in Schaumburg, Illinois, which replaced a two-story Indoor Mall called One Schaumburg Place which opened in 1991, directly across the street from the southern end of Woodfield Mall. It was meant to supplement Woodfield, rather than compete against it, hence the large selection of discount retailers. I also found it ironic that their entryway never quite lined up properly with that of Woodfield's - although I suspect this was probably due to Woodfield's clout, I feel that the lack of a proper entryway setup probably helped lead to this mall's downfall. If people could have crossed directly from one mall to the other, then this story might have had a different ending. One of three major shopping centers in Schaumburg, the others are Woodfield Mall and Woodfield Village Green. One Schaumburg was a full two level mall with a single hallway, and its green-themed architecture was reminiscent of the last of the indoor malls built in the area (Charlestowne, Lincolnwood Town Center, and even Gurnee Mills have similar elements). Stores lined the west side of the hall, and a facade of glass made up the entire east side, behind which the ground level parking sat. In addition, there were two multi-level parking structures, one each on the north and south ends of the mall. Each parking structure had an indoor connecting ramp to the second level of the mall. Montgomery Ward was the most prominent anchor, and they resided on the north end. They were the only store in the mall which took up two levels, and they also had an auto shop which lay inside the first level of the north parking structure. The other anchors on the first level were Phar-Mor and Child World (both towards the middle, plus Highland Superstores (later Office Depot; south end). There also was a Super Crown Books. The second level included a Filene's Basement. The middle portion of the second level housed the first-and-last food court in the town of Schaumburg, plus a complex of several movie theaters towards the back of the food court. First-run movies were spread amongst these theaters and the Woodfield Cinemas across the street. In 1995, the mall occupancy really wasn't at full occupancy. There was also a busy nightclub named Venus which occupied the second level in the space between Ward's and the north parking structure; I can fondly remember reading in the newspapers about all the trouble they caused at the time. By the end of the 1990's, most of the prominent tenants experienced financial trouble and thus vacated the mall. The disappearance of the Filene's Basement, Child World, and Phar-Mor chains is well known. Ward's also shuttered their store here in 1997, as a part of their last round of cutbacks, which was to come four years later. By 2000, One Schaumburg Place had been entirely vacated. It has since been redeveloped as an designer strip mall now known as the Streets of Woodfield. Much of the original two-level skeleton structure was preserved, with some significant alterations nonetheless. A two-level Carson's resided in the former location of the food court, itself reduced in depth by a circular driveway out front. The theaters have been relocated to the southern end of the complex and were summarily expanded onto two levels. A two-level Galyan's (now Dick's Sporting Goods) was placed at the northern end of the mall where Ward's used to be. The north parking structure was also demolished, and the south parking structure no longer has a connecting walkway. McCaffery Interests purchased One Schaumburg Place in 1997 and began reconfiguring the development from a two-level indoor mall into a streetside retail development. This major overhaul concluded in 2000. Original plans called for The Home Depot's Expo Design Center to take over as the south anchor. The shopping mall sold to Blackstone Group in February 2015. Tenants Major retailers of The Streets of Woodfield include Dick's Sporting Goods, LOFT, Jos. A. Bank, Christopher & Banks, Gentlemen's Quarters, Asha, Destination Maternity, Brides by Demetrios, The Olive Oil Place, Omaha Steaks, Crate & Barrel, The Joffrey Institute and Citibank. The Streets of Woodfield is also a regional entertainment destination with such features as GameWorks, Laugh Out Loud Comedy Club, Chicago Comedy Company and Legoland Discovery Center. The AMC Loews Streets of Woodfield 20 megaplex was renamed when AMC Theatres acquired the Loews Cineplex chain and replaced the early-1990s One Schaumburg Place cinemas with this 20-screen movie theater in 2000. In addition, a 30,000-square-foot (2,800 m2) indoor Legoland Discovery Center, the first one in the United States, opened in late July 2008. Restaurants and dining in the shopping center include Maggiano's Little Italy, Big Bowl, Shaw's Crab House, Chipotle Mexican Grill, Corner Bakery Cafe, Jamba Juice, Starbucks, Jersey Mike's Subs, Meatheads Burger & Fries, Tokio Pub, and Whole Foods Market. Joseph Freed and Associates LLC purchased the mall in 2004. Whole Foods Market and Crate & Barrel were added as outparcels in 2010, the latter relocating from Woodfield Mall. Cypress Equities Real Estate Investment Management acquired the property in 2012. In 2018, Carson's closed along with 46 other Bon-Ton Stores. It reopened as Restoration Hardware Outlet the following year. See also * Woodfield Mall * Woodfield Village Green * Park St. Claire Plaza Gallery Videos File:STORE TOUR- Carson Pirie Scott, Streets Of Woodfield, Schaumburg IL (STORE CLOSING)|Carson's Closing Tour Photos Crate & Barrel At Streets Of Woodfield In Schaumburg, Illinois.jpg|Crate & Barrel Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Shopping Centers Category:Shopping Malls Category:Outdoor Malls Category:Shopping Centers with Multi-Level Stores Category:Former Loews-anchored Properties Category:AMC-anchored Properties Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Former Carson's-anchored Malls Category:Crate & Barrel-anchored Properties Category:Former Filene's Basement-anchored Properties Category:Former Galyan's-anchored Properties Category:GameWorks Locations Category:Redeveloped Malls Category:Whole Foods-anchored Properties Category:Meatheads Burger & Fries Locations Category:Jersey Mike's Subs Locations Category:Corner Bakery Cafe Locations Category:Legoland Discovery Center Locations